Hidden in the Shadows
by Wolflover235
Summary: Emily is the oldest sister in the Denbrough family. Being older means more responsibility. What happens when she ends up savin her little brother, Georgie, from the Demonic Clown? A whole new story. Read and Review! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So. This has been running in my head for a while, and... I decided to give it a shot.**_

 _ **Notes: Dialogue and Movie plot may not be exactly the same, first time making an IT fic, so...**_

 _ **Enjoy the first Chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

It was a rainy and gloomy day from outside the Denbrough's house.

However, that didn't stop an overly-active six-year old.

Georgie patiently doodled on the condensation on the window caused by the rain, forming a large smiley face, while Bill was focused on making a paper boat for this rainy occasion.

"Is it almost done, Bill?" Georgie asked.

"A-almost." Bill said as he worked on the finishing touches of the shape details. "Now I just need some w-wax from the cellar, and She'll f-f-float."

"Do I _have_ to?" Georgie whined.

"Don't be a w-wuss. It's just down the stairs. If you f-feel so uncomfortable, take the Walkie Talkie. Th-then it'll be like I'm right next t-to you." Bill said, handing Georgie his talkie.

Georgie took the object, and sulkily left the room, heading for the cellar.

He was greeted by darkness, of course.

He tried to turn on the lights, but they didn't work.

"It's just down these steps. I can do this." Georgie spoke amongst himself, slowly taking the steps one by one.

When he reached the bottom, he searched the dark and scattered room for his item.

He always had bad feelings when he came down here, even more now that it was completely dark.

Georgie jumped when he thought he heard ruffling sounds somewhere deeper in the room.

"H-hello?" Georgie called out.

" _I see you."_ A voice echoed throughout the room.

"Wh-who's there?" Georgie asked shakily.

"Right... Over... _Here!"_

Georgie let out a startled scream when two hands rested against his shoulders.

However, when he turned around, he recognized the form all too well.

"Emily! That's not funny!" Georgie complained.

"Your face though!" Emily laughed out loud.

"Imma tell Bill." Georgie said, his lower lip slightly sticking out in a pout.

"I'm not scared of Bill. I'm older, wiser, and stronger than him." Emily laughed, but finally decided to stop joking, "Okay. I'm sorry. Here, I think you were looking for this."

She handed him the can of wax that he had come looking for.

"Thanks!" Georgie beamed, seeming to have forgotten all about the incident.

Emily followed Georgie back out of the cellar, and into his older brother's room.

She watched from the doorway as Bill finished up Georgie's boat.

"There. She's done. S.S. Georgie is ready to set sail." Bill said, handing the completed object to Georgie.

"She?" Georgie asked, confused.

"Yeah. You call all boats She." Bill said, before focusing on Emily, "You gonna go watch him?"

Emily scoffed, "Why should I be the one to do it?"

"Because I'm..." Bill heaved a loud cough, "S-S-Sick."

"You know that doesn't work on me, r-r-right?" Emily mimicked his speech.

Bill gave her a stern ' _shut up'_ look, but Georgie cut in.

"Pleeeeeease! We won't be out long." Georgie pleaded, using his innocent little doe eyes as persuasion.

Emily looked down at her little brother, her one weakness, was the look he was giving her right now.

Finally, she sighed, "Fine. Let me go get my coat."

"Yay!" Georgie's smile was back, before running to her, wrapping his small arms around her leg.

While the kid wasn't looking, Emily glared at the Middle Child, mouthing, ' _You owe me.'_

When Emily had finally gotten her purple raincoat, which looked identical to Georgie's, despite its color.

Georgie was out the door faster than she could even finish putting on the rest of her rain gear.

Emily was 17 years old, about to be 18 in a few days. She was the oldest of her siblings, which meant more responsibility.

Georgie may have been a childish brat at times, but in the end, there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

Bill, on the other hand. He was a great brother, but they weren't always on the best of terms.

"Emily! Are you coming!" Georgie apparently hadn't forgotten about her, poking his head in from the slightly left-open front door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Emily said, before moving the hood up around her head, doing her best to shield her long black hair.

With that, she followed Georgie out into the pouring rain.

Was it just her, or had the storm gotten worse than before?

Emily decided to stay on the porch for a while as Georgie took off, seeming to find the deepest rain puddle, and setting down the boat.

She watched as he eagerly raced his boat down the street, dodging road-work signs as he did so.

Unfortunately, there was one sign he missed, which made him fall back into a deep puddle of water.

Emily scoffed, partially to cover her laugh, ' _Klutz.'_ She muttered, before finally leaving the safety of the sheltered porch, off to her brother's aid.

However, as she made it down the stairs, she noticed he was already up and running again, but she continued to follow him, just to make sure he'd stay in her sights.

Georgie had all but forgotten about his sister, who was watching from afar, as he chased after his boat, losing pace with it.

To his surprise, he noticed the boat heading towards a dangerous location, a rain collector that led into the sewers.

"No!" Georgie called out, as if it would slow the boat down.

Unfortunately, it didn't, he barely reached the paper toy just as it fell down into the drain.

"Billy's gonna kill me." He said to himself as he dropped to his knees, in hopes to maybe catch his boat before it was too late.

It was dark. No sign of his toy.

Then, a dark silhouette appeared from within the dark sewers.

Georgie jumped in shock, but was soon only curious as to what someone would be doing down there.

"Hiya, Georgie." A voice to the form spoke.

Soon, a face slowly became clear to see, along with his lost toy.

"What a nice boat. Would you like it back?" The stranger asked.

"Um, yes, please." Georgie said, unsure but hopeful to get his toy back.

"You seem like a nice boy. You must have a lot of friends." The stranger continued.

"Just three. But Bill and Emily are my bestest." Georgie said, gradually growing comfortable to the conversation.

"Oh. Where are they?" The creature asked.

"Bill is sick, and Emily-"

"Georgie!" Emily's voice could be heard from a distance.

Georgie turned to the voice for a second, then back to the stranger, "I should get going now."

"Oh. Without your boat?" The creature reminded, holding the boat just a little closer to the surface of the drain. "Come on. Just take it."

Georgie grew wary again towards the tone.

"Georgie!" Emily was closer now, "What...-"

She trailed off as she could spot a barely visible form in the drain he was crouched down at.

Red flags and alarms were going through her body in an instant.

"Georgie! Get away from there!" She said sternly, walking even faster towards him.

"He has my boat, Em, his name is-"

That was as far as her kid brother got, before a hand shot out from the drain, snatching Georgie's and pulling him down into the darkness.

"No!" Emily screamed, running through the heavy running flood waters.

Despite the adrenaline, she still wasn't moving fast enough, so, she used the water to her advantage, and lunged the remainder of the distance.

Miraculously, she slid far enough to be able to grasp Georgie's free hand, who's form was already halfway into the sewers by now.

Emily nearly lost her grip on him, with the rain making everything slick.

She grabbed hold of his raincoat hood with her other hand, until she was able to get her feet back under her again for better leverage.

The man... Creature... Thing, was not giving any leniency, still attempting to drag Georgie down.

The strength of the creature made Emily lose her footing again, but she refused to let go of her crying and screaming brother.

Finally, she took the risk of stretching her leg out towards the drain, in attempts to _kick_ the creature, long enough for it to maybe lose its grip

The only thing she got from that, was an angry growl, or snarl.

"Emily! Help!" Georgie was in hysterics, even though Emily was trying all in her power to get him out of the man's grip.

Finally, Georgie's arm was somehow free, and he was scrambling out and away from the drains.

However, now, the creature had only changed his focus onto Emily, grabbing hold of her, still kicking, leg.

Emily's heart nearly stopped, but she still managed to make sure her little brother was up and out of harms way.

"Run!" Emily yelled, even as she felt herself slowly being dragged into the drain.

"Em-"

"Go! Now! Go... Go get Bill." Emily said, quickly trying to think of a way to try and get him out of the danger zone.

Georgie was still hesitant, but finally turned and ran off.

With her brother safe, she now focused on her own.

She continued to struggle against the iron grip, she was up to her waist in the drain now.

Emily quickly tried to roll onto her stomach, in an attempt to twist out of the man's grasp.

It didn't do anything

She was left helpless, trying to find anything to grab onto, but she only ended up empty handed with the waves of rain water.

She screamed in pain as the concrete of the drain scraped up her back.

Now, she had lost all leverage, as her body soon fell into the depths of the sewers.

She was caught, however, before hitting the deep waters.

The man now had her by the throat, pinning her against the walls of the sewers.

It was only then that she could see his true features.

Piercing golden eyes, pale face, and dagger like teeth.

The... Creature growled at her menacingly.

Emily struggled against Its grasp, trying to gain her breath back.

The horrifying moment seemed to last forever, until the creature began to fall silent.

The grasp on her throat even seemed to loosen.

Emily stared down at the quiet creature with worry.

The creature stared back at her for the longest time.

Finally, Emily built the courage to break the silence, "What the hell are you?"

The being seemed to growl lightly at her words, but answered her question with Its own, "Why aren't you afraid?"

Emily's brows furrowed at the creature's question, focusing on him.

"Why should I be afraid of some creep who tries to tempt young kids into a _sewer?"_ She retorted.

The creature snarled at her answer, pressing her body even harder into the rocky wall.

This forced an uncontrollable whimper from Emily, the scrape down her back burning at the sensation. She wondered if it even broke skin.

After a couple seconds, she managed to regain her composure, as It just stood there, as if waiting.

"If you're going to kill me. Make it quick. My family will be coming soon, and if you're lucky, the _police."_ Emily said.

As if on cue, a voice could be heard in the distance from above the drain entrance.

It was Bill.

"She's this way!" Georgie could be heard not long after.

That was all Emily heard, before the creature before her snarled in annoyance, and grabbed her, tossing her with an inhuman strength, where she miraculously landed on a pile of rubble and trash, but not before she also hit her head on something, knocking her out cold.

Then.

Darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: End of Chapter 1.**_

 _ **Extra note about this chapter: The fact that I made a lot of this Emily's Point of View, is one of the reasons why I described IT as a man, because, from a distance, that's all she could see. So... Technically there is no right or wrong. Just, wanted to clear that part up.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave some reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, I have gotten a lot of reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting this many people to read this. I just have a quick note to add, then I'll do some quick Review Replies, and then on with chapter 2.**_

 _ **Note(Important): I have changed the ages of some of the characters to fit my plot. I will list them on the chapters that they are to be introduced:**_

 _ **List of characters - Age**_

 _ **Henry Bowers:**_ _18_

 _ **Reginald(Belch):**_ _17_

 _ **Patrick Hocksetter:**_ _18_

 _ **Beverly:**_ _15_

 _ **Greta:**_ _16_

 _ **That's about it as far as characters that I've changed their age on. The Losers will be introduced later in the story, and their ages will be just about the same.**_

* * *

 _ **Now onto review replies:**_

 _ **Whispering:**_ _Thank you. (_ _ **Note: This is sort of my Co-Writer for this story).**_

 _ **Kepler11c:**_ _Thank you!_

 _ **ADepressedChild:**_ _XD hi, hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **meguhanu:**_ _Thank you, I'm glad you liked the twist._

 _ **asagi uchiha:**_ _So, I translated your comment, and yes, I will continue when I am able, and I will do my best not to abandon the story._

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Thanks. I am usually not a fan of OC stories either, but... For this story, it's kinda hard not to for future reasons. I'm glad you also liked the twist._

 _ **The true Hero of Skill:**_ _Here is the next chapter!_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

Emily was abruptly awoken by the sun shining through her window, projecting right into her face.

She groaned sleepily, burying her face into her pillow.

... _Pillow?_

Emily jolted up in bed so fast, her body immediately awoke with aches and pains.

She sat there for a few seconds, ignoring the pain, trying to figure out how she had gotten here. She could remember as clear as day...-

"Em! Get up already. We're gonna be late!" Bill called from down the hall.

Emily took a few seconds away from the confusion to glance over at her clock.

 _7:25 A.M_

She sighed, rubbing her head as she started feeling a headache coming on. Only to feel a thick, knotted bump on the left-back side of her head.

Driven back to yesterday's events all over again, she quickly got out of bed, and into her bathroom

She looked at herself through the mirror, trying to get a clearer look at the bump on her head.

"Emily." Georgie's small voice sounded right beside her.

She jumped, but relaxed as soon as she turned to him.

"Hey. Uh... You ready for school?" Emily asked, trying to erase the terrifying moments of nearly losing her brother.

Georgie nodded lightly, "You don't believe it happened either, do you?"

Emily lowered her eyes in confusion to his words.

"I... Went to get Bill, like you said. He didn't believe me. Then when we found you... Dad just says you fell in. They don't believe me." Georgie said, a small pout coming from his lower lip.

"Hey." Emily said calmly, kneeling down to his height, "I believe you. And I know, it will _never_ happen again. Just... Keep in mind what we told you about strangers."

"Ok." Georgie said.

"Ok. Now. Get outta here. I have to take a shower." Emily said, in a joking tone.

"Ew. Ok." Georgie said, before leaving the room.

When he was out of sight, she went back into her room to pick out an outfit for the day.

Last day of school for the summer.

When Emily made it back into the bathroom, and had started up the shower, she shed off her PJ's she hadn't remembered even putting on.

As she did so, a painful, stinging sensation came from her back as the fabric slid up.

Emily turned around, her back facing the mirror, and there, she could see her back was badly cut up, mostly all just scabs now. It almost looked like a sunburn.

The memories came flooding through once again. The vivid feeling of being forcefully dragged down into the dark sewers, before being pinned to the sewer walls by a... Monstrous creature.

The looks of a clown, the face and personality of a demon.

She forced herself out of the vision, resuming her trek to the awaiting shower.

* * *

The last day of school was uneventful.

Most teachers either gave out a single assignment to work on during the class period, or just sit around, not caring.

When Emily finally got out of her last class, she started to make her way to the library.

She had to drop off a few books that were due before the year ended.

If school work and school books weren't enough to pile into a backpack, the amount of books she kept from the library certainly were.

However, on her way to the library, she began hearing commotion coming from the girl's bathroom.

"Are you listening to me? You little shit?"

Then, a more familiar voice.

"Which one am I, Greta? A slut? or a little shit? Make up your mind." Beverly spoke up.

"You're trash." Greta continued.

"What? Not used to comebacks?" Emily finally decided to step in.

Greta had shown signs of feeling intimidated by her, but straightened herself again, "Keep out of this, you bitch."

" _Bitch:_ A term associated with a female dog. _Female,_ the term associated with a woman. Thank you for reminding me of my gender, Greta." Emily smiled lightly

Greta's mouth moved rapidly, like a fish, trying to form words, but none would form.

"Get outta here. I'm sure you have better things to do with your summer than this." Emily stopped her, walking between her and the bathroom stall.

Greta only glared at her, "You think you can be Miss _All high and mighty,_ but you're not."

With that, she walked away, a few of her _minions_ following after.

Soon, it was only the two of them there.

"Hey, Bev. You're not smoking in there, are you?" Emily asked knowingly, as she turned to face the locked stall.

It was silent for a few seconds, and she could hear a light clattering sound from inside the stall.

"No." She replied.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Good. Why don't you come out already?"

It took a few minutes, but the lock to the stall finally clicked.

Beverly was a Freshman, while Emily was a Junior.

"Hey _Freshmeat."_ Emily smiled.

"Shut up." Beverly said.

Emily laughed, "It's okay. After summer, you'll move up. Show them who's boss."

"Yeah. By then they'll be where you're standing." Beverly said, as they exited the bathroom.

"Ouch." Emily said, pretending to be hurt.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" Beverly asked, changing subject.

Emily sighed, a subject she didn't care for, "Nothing, really."

"You are _not_ doing _nothing._ You're gonna turn 18, you should celebrate with a drink, or something." Beverly said.

"Uh, I believe that would be _21._ And, I just normally don't do anything for birthdays." Emily said.

"Trust me, I will think of something." Beverly said.

"Good luck." Emily smiled, "Whatever it will be, the answer's _no."_

"Aw. Well that's not nice." Another voice answered her, before three familiar forms blocked their path.

' _Great. As if fighting off Beverly's demons wasn't enough. Now I have to fight my own.'_

"Where are you girls going?" Henry spoke up, though his focus was mainly on one.

"None of your business." Beverly spoke up.

"Hey. Why don't you keep your mouth shut? Huh?" Henry said, before returning his focus on Emily.

"I hope to see you around this summer. I can show you how to _have fun."_ He winked at her. His ' _henchmen'_ behind him backing him up with mixed cat calls.

"Not. Interested." Emily said simply, having to hold back the slight disgust she was beginning to feel.

"Oh, why not? I could even swing by on your birthday, give you a little kiss-"

Before the boy could make any further advances, Emily's fist flew forward, as hard as possible, against Henry's jaw.

"No, means _no."_ Emily said as she watched him catch his footing.

When he finally did, he reached up with one hand, wiping a trickle of blood off the side of his mouth.

He smiled, before looking at her again, more sinister this time, "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, you bitch."

Emily was prepared, the moment he advanced once again, she drove her knee right up to his crotch, this time, forcing him to to his knees.

"Let's go." Emily said hurriedly as she ushered Beverly past the three boys. The two henchmen had gone to check on Henry.

"Don't touch me! Get them!" Henry snapped at them.

"Run." Emily muttered, before they took off in a sprint, towards the exit doors.

They were greeted by the overbearing sunlight, and a revelation to where majority of the school had gone to when class let out.

It didn't take long for Henry and his henchmen to make it out as well

Somehow, Emily and Beverly had split up, in attempts to split up or lose the boys.

It worked, partially.

Emily now only had Henry on her heels.

Not one she'd preferred to be stuck with, but...

The chase lasted for about 20 minutes now, and to be honest, Emily was beginning to run out of adrenaline.

They were out of city limits, now entering a forested location.

' _Will he ever get tired?'_ Emily thought to herself as she glanced over her shoulder.

He was panting and tired, but still hot on her heels.

Emily looked ahead of her once again, noticing a certain bridge they were approaching.

An idea occurred to her. A possible way to get Henry off her tail.

It was dangerous, but probably not as dangerous as if she were to get caught.

She picked up her speed once again, heading for the railings to the bridge, before jumping over it, before plummeting down the bushy and grassy hill.

She had lost control of her body by this point, as it rolled nonstop down the seemingly endless hill.

Finally, she reached the bottom, landing on her back.

She only had a moment to recover, before she could see Henry from above, climbing over the railing, and taking the hill more cautiously than she had.

"Damn it!" She cursed, forcing herself to her feet once again, and running deeper into the forest.

The hill must have given her a good headstart, because she hadn't heard the sound of following footsteps for a while now.

She didn't stop, however, even as she was beginning to see signs of a shallow river.

As she reached the river, she stopped to catch her breath for a second.

It had been quiet for a while now, no sign of-

 _Snap!_

Emily perked up, looking behind her.

She couldn't see anything, but that didn't say anything.

" _Pssst._ In here." A voice suddenly echoed to her left.

Emily jumped, turning to see one of the large sewer entrances the river ran through.

 _Snap!_

The same sound came from her previous focus point.

"Hurry." The voice sounded... young?

 _Snap!_

This time, Emily could see hints of Henry's form walking in the distance, and even in the distance, she could see a small glint of a knife.

' _Oh. Hell no.'_ Emily thought inwardly, before taking the latter, and, as quietly as she could, she walked through the water, into the darkness shelter of the sewer pipe.

By the time she had reached a decent distance into the pipe, she then heard an extra pair of footsteps in the water.

She turned back around, seeing Henry in the distance, standing where she once stood.

He looked around curiously, his glare even passing her hiding spot a couple times.

Finally, he continued across the river, before disappearing further into the forest.

Emily took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart.

It didn't work, however, when she suddenly felt a presence behind her, and not long after, a hand covered her mouth, preventing any possible scream.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review replies:**_

 _ **asagi uchiha:**_ Haha, I wouldn't go as far as "kidnapping". :). You will have to see.

 _ **meguhanu:**_ _Thank you! :)_

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Haha. In my opinion, Henry is one of those peope you like, but you have to hate. And Greta, there is just absolutely nothing to like. And I guess it looks like Emily is running from one thing then having to turn right back around annd run from another thing. Hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Boris Yeltsin:**_ _As you have discovered from the recent private messages, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. :)_

 _ **Kepler11c:**_ _Wow, I have never gotten that before. Thank you! I always try to keep my chapters interesting!_

 _ **Now on with this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Emily strugled fiercely within the tall, rigid being's grasp.

Her height, from observation, had to have reached only to Its lower chest.

The creature was tall, and strong.

Finally, It made her freeze from any further struggling when she felt his lips barely touching her ear.

"Shhhh. We wouldn't want to draw him back here, would we?" The creature spoke in a hiss-like whisper.

The only thing Emily could reply with, was a whimper.

Then, she felt the creature attempt to turn her body with his other hand, to where she came face to face with It.

It was that same picture she had seen yesterday. A clown, but not human.

Golden eyes and slightly jagged teeth.

Emily had hardly realized he had removed his hand from her mouth, until she was suddenly roughly pushed up against the wall.

The being moved closer to her this time, bodies barely touching.

Emily's eyes widened, and began to struggle again, struggling to escape the entrapment.

"There it is." The clown grinned, " _Fear_."

The creature inhaled deeply, drawing closer to her as he did so.

Emily attempted to lift her arm, in order to strike the being.

It caught her immediately, however, soon having her mid-raised arm in his grasp.

She winced in pain, suddenly realizing that where he was putting pressure on her arm, was one of the many places the bushes on that hill must have cut her up.

The creature seemed focused on that part of her as well, blood easily trickling down from his applied pressure. Then, It did the unimaginable.

Emily could only watch in horror, as the clown came forward, leaning down to where he had her arm pinned, and a warm, wet tongue slid up her arm, starting at the flowing trickle of blood, all the way up to the noticed injury.

It was one quick swipe, but for Emily, it seemed to last an eternity.

Once It had gotten a clean sample of the red substance, he drew back again, taste checking the substance.

"Hmm." The creatures started thoughtfully, "Not much fear I taste from you. You are a difficult one."

Emily still hadn't recovered from the shock of what had just happened, staring at the demonic clown with widened eyes.

"Either way, I _could_ just kill you, for interfering with my Catch. I have to say, no one has ever stood against me." The clown contemplated out oud.

Emily had since began trying to free herself from Its grip, but it didn't work.

The creature pushed her even further against the wall, as if remembering she was there.

"Then again. Your lack of fear intruiges me." He continued on, "You're afraid of _something,_ and sooner or later, I _will_ find out what that fear is, then..." The creature inhaled again, then grinned, showing all teeth, "You will be _delicious."_

Then, as if to add emphasis, he took another taste of her, from another unnoticed cut, on her cheek this time.

"Until then. Watch your back, because I will be keeping a close watch on you. My little Flame."

With that, his tall form withered away, like dust in the wind, the last of him could be seen disappearing in the darkness of the sewers.

It took a few minutes for Emily to find the will to move again, it was as if the being had paralyzed her with its actions and words.

When she finally stepped away from the cold wall, she had realized that her backpack had fallen in the dirty waters during the assaults.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the soaked baggage.

' _Well. These books are ruined.'_ She thought inwardly.

Then, after she had picked up her bag, she noticed underneath it, a small paper boat.

The toy still miraculously had the markings **S.S. Georgie** as clear as day.

Emily took one last glance around the darkening sewer, seeing that she was truly alone once again, she quickly picked up the paper toy, stuffing it into her bag, before heading out.

* * *

The skies were starting to turn a dark blue by the time Emily managed to make it home.

To her surprise, when she had walked through the door, her parents hadn't bombarded her with questions.

However, when she made it up to her room, before she could get her still dripping backpack to the bathtub, Bill stopped her.

" _Where_ have you b-been?" Bill demanded at her doorstep.

Emily sighed, turning to the Middle Child.

"Georgie and I waited, for an _hour_ after we got out of s-s-school, for you. But you never sh-showed up. You're lucky I covered for y-you. Saying you were spending the night with a _f-f-friend-"_

"Okay! You wana know where I've been?! Well, first off I was chased off the school premises by none other than Henry Bowers, who managed to chase me all the way into a _forest._ before I finally manaed to lose him. Then... I was somehow drawn in by that... Thing, again." Emily said.

Bill stared at her for a few minutes in silence, before smiling, "Y-y-you really did hit your head. H-Henry I believe, but... You're r-really going on about the _M-m-monster?_ We're trying to get Georgie to forget about it and accept it wasn't r-real, but now you're bringing it up again."

"I'm not lying!" Emily shouted defensively.

"Right. There's a cannibalistic c-c-clown with yellow eyes and sharp teeth, th-that only sem to terrorize y-you two. Or just _you._ Maybe you're filling him with these thoughts. And I thought you w-were the eldest here." Bill said.

Emily was about to retort, when she noticed a smaller form standing behind Bill, who had quietly been listening to the conversation.

Bill turned to her point of focus, jumping slightly at the unexpected company.

"G-Georgie-"

"Emily isn't lying. And neither was I." Georgie said, his voice clearly full of hurt.

Bill was rendered speechless by the words.

Of course, he could openly call Emily a liar, but not their youngest brother.

Without another word Georgie sulkily went to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Good going there, Bill." Emily said, before picking her wet bag back up, and heading into her bathroom, closing the door behind her as well.

She waited a few minutes, listening to the silence from her room, then, she heard retreating footsteps.

Emily sighed, so much for this day.

She unzipped her backpack again, this time taking in the real damage the water had caused.

However, before she could even look into her undoubtedly ruined books, she noticed the toy boat still laying above all the other items.

She picked up the piece of paper.

It was damp, and slightly flimsy, but other than that, miraculously still in good shape.

Her heart suddenly tightened at the reminder of Georgie's face only a few seconds ago.

Taking a deep breath, she stood, leaving the safety of her bathroom, out of her room and across the hall to the familiar shut door.

She lightly knocked.

"Hey. It's me." Emily spoke up gently.

"Come in." A muffled voice sounded on the other side.

She took the opportunity, and opened the door, being sure to close it behind her.

Georgie sat on his bed, playing mindlessly with some of his toys.

"Hey." Emily said.

Georgie looked up at her, then noticed, "Is that my boat?!"

"Uh, yeah. I found it, out in the woods, when I was running." Emily said, handing him the item, "You might want to leave it to dry though."

"You don't have to pretend, Emily. I know you're not lying." Georgie said as he set the toy down on his desk, "Was it scary?"

Emily took a deep breath, sitting down on his bed, "Kind of, but I didn't let _them_ see that."

"So... Is... Is he really after _us?"_ Georgie asked hesitantly.

"Henry?" Emily asked, confused.

"No." Georgie shook his head, "Pennywise."

' _Pennywise?'_ Emily played the name through her own mind.

"Uh, is that what he told you his name was?" Emily asked her own question.

"Yeah. Pennywise the Dancing Clown." Georgie said.

Emily nearly laughed at the, nearly ridiculous nickname the being had told her brother.

"Did he let you go again?" Georgie asked.

Emily focused back on his serious question, "Yes. But, I think it was more of a ' _wrong place wrong time.'_ My first priority was to try and get away from Henry. Then, he... _It_ happened to be there too."

Emily felt deep in thought as she replayed the situation in her mind. So many questions.

"Emily?"

She jumped out of her thoughts at the voice, who had noticed her sudden trance.

"Yeah. It was just an accident. Besides. It's summer now, I'll probably be spending time far away from that place. No more sewers, no more creepy clowns." Emily said finally.

"But what about the clown we were going to surprise you with on your birthday?" Georgie asked.

Emily gave him a look.

"Just kidding." Georgie smiled, giggling soon after.

Emily smiled, "Alright you little stinker. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, now, I have to go back and try to clean out my backpack."

"Okay." Georgie said, slowly going back to his other toys.

"See you later." Emily said, before closing the door behind her.

With that aside, she returned to her own room, her own thoughts resuming in her mind.

It _would_ be the last time she came across this... Pennywise.

 _Right?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, this chapter took a while to write, and still I'm not sure I like how it turned out. Some parts were pretty good, but others...**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Boris Yeltsin:**_ _I hope it continues. :)_

 _ **ETLW:**_ _XD. Maybe you'll like him this chapter._

 _ **Whispering:**_ _Okay. ;)_

 _ **meguhanu:**_ _Thank you for that lovely comment, I hope you enjoy this one. It had its ups and downs, but I think I ended it well._

 _ **Kepler11c:**_ _Oh, sorry. I try to keep the story as clear as I can._

 _ **Son of Whitebeard:**_ _Yes it is. With him alive now, you get to possibly learn more about his character, or, more of what I think his character is like._

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Thanks, I like it too. Hope you enjoy what's to come._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror.

It had been a couple days since school ended, since that incident...

The cuts and scrapes on her body were nearly healed by now.

She turned her focus on the 2-piece bathing suit she was wearing. It was black with dark purple flowers decorating it.

Yep. Today was it. She was officially 18, and she didn't know why or how Beverly had talked her into this.

Since her dad was away on unknown business, Beverly had decided to open her pool up for a little party.

Emily refused at first, of course, but Beverly had her ways of persuasion.

There was a sudden knock on her door.

"Hey. You gonna stay in there all d-day?" Bill asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure. Why not." Emily said.

"Wuss." Bill retorted.

"Jerk." She replied.

Taking a deep breath, she finally exited the confinements of the bathroom.

"Uh. Yeah. Now I _know_ i-it was a good idea for me to come with y-y-you. Dressed like _that?"_ Bill commented.

Emily rolled her eyes, before grabbing one of her shirts.

"You're only coming because mom and dad said too, because it's my birthday, so we should spend time with each other." Emily said.

"Yeah, and y-y-you're 18 now, going to a pool party. I'd be suspicious too." Bill said.

"A party consisting of _two._ Me, and Beverly. That's it. I don't even think I'm going to swim." Emily said.

"Oh. Speaking of, I hope you don't m-mind that I invited some p-p-people." Bill said.

Emily lowered her eyes into a glare, "You _what?"_

Not long after, a group of voices could be heard from down the hall.

Emily had only seen these newcomers a couple times, but she barely paid attention to them.

Soon, three more forms were invading her room.

Richie, Eddie and Stanley. All dressed in summer swimwear.

Emily stared at them incredulously.

She was suddenly glad they had decided to let Georgie stay home.

This was going to be fun...

* * *

"Come on, Emily. Cheer up. Yeah your brother's a jerk, but... At least they're too distracted right now to take your cake." Beverly said, who had come back from the house with a giant plate of a cupcake.

Emily had kept to her promise of not swimming, instead, she made herself comfortable on one of the old outdoor chairs for the past hour.

"Bev. You didn't have to..." Emily said, taking the plate of chocolate on chocolate cake.

A single candle rested in the middle, and was lit.

"Yeah I know. I should have made a whole cake." Beverly said, taking a seat next to her.

Emily gave her a look.

"Well? You gonna make a wish?" Beverly asked.

Emily scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief, but focused on the candle.

The candle went out by one blow from her lips.

With that, Emily took off the candle, before peeling the cupcake from its plastic cup.

"What did you wish for?" Beverly asked.

Emily gave her a look of thought, as she took a bite of the cupcake.

"Nothing." She said simply.

"Oh come on." Beverly insisted.

"Really. I don't need anything. I'm perfectly happy with the way life is right now." Emily said.

Suddenly, a considerate amount of water was splashed upon them, from the pool.

Both girls grew rigid by the unexpected cool water.

Emily quickly focused on the 4 boys in the pool.

"Don't look at me, I-it was him." Bill said, pointing at Richie.

"Oh shut up, she knows it was you." Richie retorted.

With that, they each began dunking each other in the water.

Eddie had to get out when he was first dunked, easily running out of breath.

"Don't let him get away!" Richie teased, as they all ganged after him, off into the yard.

Emily shook her head, " _Boys_."

"What would we do without them?" Beverly agreed.

Since Emily's cupcake was now ruined from the water, she set it aside, before making herself comfortable in the chair again.

She must have dosed off for a second, thanks to the cool but soothing heat.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring up to the clear blue skies.

It was also oddly quiet.

She couldn't hear the boys playing anymore, and when she finally looked around her, Beverly was no longer sitting next to her.

Confused, Emily stood from the chair, looking around the strangely empty yard.

They wouldn't have just left her here if she had fallen asleep...?

Then, at the corner of her eye, a red glint caught her attention.

When she turned to it, she noticed a single red balloon floating at the corner of the house.

Just. Floating there.

Emily slowly began to get a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, but it was short-lived.

"Emily." A small voice sounded behind her.

She jumped, turning around, growing only slightly relieved by the familliar form.

Then, troubled.

' _Georgie? What are you doing here?'_

Of course, that's what she _wanted_ to say, but... Nothing came out.

It was like a silent movie.

She stared at her brother questioningly, hoping that, with her eyes, he could tell her what was going on.

Suddenly, he began to tremble, a strangled choking sound emitting from him.

Worried, Emily tried to make go to him, but...

She couldn't move either.

It was like she was in a movie, but watching a movie at the same time.

She could only watch in horror as water began spilling from her younger brother's mouth, visibly struggling to breathe or even speak.

' _Georgie!'_

Again, nothing came out.

With how aggressively she was fighting herself to move, the only thing she was getting out of it, was extreme lightheadedness.

Her brother was lying helplessly on the concrete floor by now, which slowly drew her attention to something else in the distance.

At the back of the yard, behind the bushes, stood a tall figure.

Despite his bright clothing, he blended well with the bushes.

She could see the familiar clown, grinning, sinister and visibly entertained by the scenes.

The dizziness within her suddenly became too great, and then...

She was falling.

...

"Emily! C-can you hear us?"

"She's not breathing."

"I think she's dead."

"Shut up Eddie."

"Okay... I'm going to try it."

Emily could hear multiple voices talking around her, and it took her a while to identify each one.

It took her even longer to even find the strength to open her eyes.

When she finally did, her vision cleared to an unexpected sight.

One of the boys was leaned over her, his face a _little_ too close to hers, and it was coming closer.

Emily's eyes widened at the scene, before she managed to lift her arm, a fist readily meeting whoever's face was invading her _bubble._

"Ow!" The boy fell back at the pain, holding his nose, "Jesus... _fucking_ Christ. What was that for?! Ah, I think you broke my nose."

Emily slowly sat up, her head still slightly spinning at the action.

"Depends on what you think you were doing." She managed, rubbing her head.

Only to realize, it was slightly dripping wet.

Then, she looked herself over, noticing her clothes were soaking wet as well.

Emily looked up at the group of concerned faces.

"W-what happened?"

"You... Went into some kind of trance. One minute I was talking to you, the next, you were focused on something, and you started walking around. You never said anything. You walked over to the edge of the pool, still focused on something. You were a little unstable, then... You just suddenly fainted, falling right into the pool." Beverly explained.

Emily stared at her with complete confusion.

"Bill got you out, but you were unconscious and we couldn't tell if you were breathing, so, I tried to do CPR. What good that did for me." Richie continued on, who had since grabbed a towel, covering his nose, that was visibly bleeding.

"I'm sorry about that... I..." Emily started, but paused again when visions or... Memories began to fill her.

Georgie... The clown...

"W-w-we should probably get home now. it's getting l-late." Bill suddenly spoke up.

Emily looked up at him, he looked concerned, but most likely wouldn't believe a word she said.

He'd tell her it was all some dream.

... Maybe it was a dream?

After quiet goodbyes, Bill and Emily had split from the other boys, and were walking home.

The sun was slowly beginning to disappear from the clear skies, turning slightly gloomy.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Emily said quietly.

"No you're n-not." Bill said immediately, stopping their walk, "Okay. N-now I don't know what's been going on with y-y-you these last few days, but... I-I'm starting to get worried. Y-you could have died." Bill said.

Emily scoffed, "Don't be dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic... L-l-look. Let's say for a second, that I believe eerything you t-tell me."

Emily glared at him, "If you're not going to truly believe me, then what's the point in telling you anyway?"

"Em." Bill grabbed her arm before she could walk off, "P-please. I'll listen, I promise. What did you see?"

Emily stared at his genuine concerned expression.

Until this moment, he had always blamed all the mishaps on _her._

Now...

Emily took a deep breath, in hopes to keep the tears back

"When I didn't meet you guys up after school, it was true, Henry was going after me, but I was lured into a place to hide untl he was gone. But, then... _It_ was there. The same thing that tried to take Georgie. He said he wasn't going to leave me alone until he found out what I was afraid of. Then, at the pool, I thought I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up, you guys were all gone, then, Georgie was there. I... I watched him die, and I couldn't do _anything..._ I don't think I've ever felt as helpless and scared as I did-" Emily couldn't go any further, tears were falling by now, "Why me? Why is this happening to me?"

Bill didn't answer, instead, he pulled her into his arms, letting her cries be muffled into his shoulder.

Emily, for the most part, was not expecting this. She expected him to scoff at her, tell her to stop being so dramatic, or better yet, come up with such ridiculous stories.

Instead, she was offered comfort, from him.

"It's fine. E-e-everyone is fine." Bill said simply, as he continnued to, nearly, hold her in his arms.

The sun had to have fully disappeared from the sky when Emily finally found the strength to stop crying, slowly pulling away from Bill's, no doubt, soaked shirt.

"I hate feeling like this." She complained, wiping her eyes.

It was true.

She was the oldest of the three, emotions like these rarely affected her anymore.

Or so she thought.

"J-j-just because you're the oldest, doesn't mean y-y-you aren't allowed to express emotions. N-no matter how old or m-mature we think we are. We all have a b-breaking point." Bill said.

Emily sniffled, forcing a smile, "Gee. When did you start acting all grown up?"

"Shut up." Bill rolled his eyes.

"No. I like this side of you." Emily laughed, "Thank you, for listening."

"Any time, sis. Now, we should probably get h-hoe. I think m-m-mom and dad had something planned f-for tonight." Bill said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Great. Just what I need, another party." Emily sighed.

She knew they were probably going to have dinner somewhere.

Together, the two resumed their trek back to the house.

An unnoticed pair of eyes watched them in the growing darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The end of this chapter.**_

 _ **I wanted to post this sooner, but... Fanfiction has been giving me problems as of late. It wouldn't let me load the website, or get to my page. It took about 1 day and a half before it started working again.**_

 _ **Anyway, it should be good to go now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


End file.
